warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Dead as Dark
Hello there This is a fanfic written by Redsplash. Enjoy! Also, also this is a fanfic about warrior cats AND zombies. :P ~ ~ Preface Whiteclaw couldn’t think. Not with these cats in front of her. Scarred, evil cats. Broken, bloodied cats. Their fur was ripped and mangy, showing bones and crusted blood. Their claws tore into the ground, thirsting for the rich tang of blood. Well, if they even had any claws. The horrible fact about this is that these cats died. Whiteclaw shook her head in shock, backing away from the small hole in the nursery walls. She turned to Forestjaw and Goldenstripe, who also were queens at the moment. Forestjaw looked serene, while Goldstripe seemed as if she would rip her fur out in anxiety and dread. “It’s not true,” Goldstripe said. “It simply can’t be.” She cuddled closer to her kits, Kestrelkit and Radientkit. Absentmindedly, Forestjaw looked on towards the attackers. “I see my father in the distance,” Forestjaw spoke quietly. Roargold, Whiteclaw thought. He died in a battle with HeatherClan. He’s one of them. Whiteclaw shook her head again. She voiced her thoughts, voiced everyone’s thoughts. “How.....” “''How'' is this possible?” Goldstripe ignored the question. “What are they doing now?” Whiteclaw assumed she tried to sound bold, but Goldstripe’s voice only shook with fear. Whiteclaw checked outside, ignoring the pain from her swollen belly. She squinted in the dark nursery. “It....it looks like they are discussing terms.” “Who?” This time, Forestjaw answered the question. “GorgeClan and those......” Whiteclaw assumed the fellow queen didn’t want to say the word. The Been-dead. Suddenly there was a yowl. A loud one. Goldstripe covered her kits, racing to the edge of the nursery, while Forestjaw did the same. Whiteclaw shuffled over as fast as she could as well. “Do you hear that?” Forestjaw finally said something ''in an anxious voice. Oh, Whiteclaw heard it. The sound of thundering steps, to be exact. The sound thundered towards the nursery. Goldstripe trembled, but also tried to sniff the sents coming towards them. Whiteclaw was filled with reliefas she heard the names of three warriors. “It’s Shymist, Nightgold, and Barkdust,” Forestjaw whispered. ''Barkdust! ''Whiteclaw jumped to her paws as her mate and the two warriors arrived at the den. Barkdust’s eyes lit up and he scrambled towards Whiteclaw. She affectionately touched his muzzle with hers. “You’re safe,” Whiteclaw said softly. “Of course,” Barkdust murmured. “Hate to break it up, but we have a fox-dung ''war going on outside,” Nightgold snapped. “We need to get y’all out of here.” The jet black warrior’s tail twitched with impatience and anxiety. Whiteclaw looked at Nightgold, confused. “We’re....leaving??” Barkdust nodded reluctantly. “All the elders, the medicine cat apprentice, the deputy, and all the queens. GorseClan may not survive.” Whiteclaw shook her head in shock. “I can’t leave you,” she murmured, gazing at Barkdust. “I’ll survive,” He murmured. “I love you.Take care of our kits.” Whiteclaw nodded sadly, sensing Barkdust was uncertain about the future. “I love you too.” A voice broke the tension. “Are we ready? Those.....cats ''said they wouldn’t attack the queens, elders, ecetera.” It was the deputy, Thrushswallow, and the three elders waited behind them. They all nodded. Before all the cats leave, Whiteclaw asked one more question: “Are those really....the....been-dead?” They all flinched at the word, except for Thrushswallow. “Yes. I don’t know how, but.....” he trailed off. “Yes.” Whiteclaw nodded, terrified, and started out with them. Before she left though, Whiteclaw pressed her muzzle to Barkdust, one last time. “B-bye,” She murmured, trembling. Barkdust’s warm scent wreathed around her, and she appreciated it more than ever. “Goodbye,” Barkdust murmured. “May StarClan be with you.” Whiteclaw nodded, tears starting to form on her eyes. Barkdust turned slowly and left. It was the saddest thing Whiteclaw believed she would ever watch. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Forestjaw saying goodbye to her mate, Brackenfrost, and Goldstripe saying goodbye to Graywish, her mate (who was a girl; they adopted kits when Goldstripe’s were stillborn). The queens, elders and deputy, along with the medicine cat apprentice, Mistpaw, and the oldest senior warrior, Opalfur, gathered by the exit. Whiteclaw could hear faintly, behind the bushes, the cries of battle. They headed for the tunnel. Whiteclaw took one longing glance at GorseClan camp. ''Goodbye for now. You will win and we will come back. Right? ''Her thoughts echoed in her mind. ''Right? ~ And so those cats left, '' ''escapees from the Been-dead. Believed to be the only survivors. but there are more. Soon the Been-dead will come again, to conquer all life. You all must survive '' ''no matter how tempting you must stay in the light and not be dead as dark. Let the Red Wren guide you. ~ One tbc Category:Redsplash’s Fanfictions